


Creatures of Water and Wind

by gompadre



Series: Creatures of Ruin [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, more demonic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gompadre/pseuds/gompadre
Summary: demon!Baekhyun is sent to fulfill a routine catastrophe with a new, more powerful demon. Things...don't quite go as planned
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Creatures of Ruin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711282
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Creatures of Water and Wind

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be doing a series of one shots in this demon world now (originally started with Creatures of Shadow and Flame which I wrote for OLAO), so you can look forward to the demonic exos doing bad things~

**From _The Exorcists Field Guide to Demons (15th Century Revised Version)_**

Demonic Social Stratification:

Demons are organized by the effectiveness and potency of their powers. It is possible for demons to move up in category, though it is unclear how they are able to amass more power. Any demon fourth form and below will have negligible effects on their targets. Sixth form and above are extremely dangerous, and their powers will often wipe out entire civilizations.

—————

This was a city full of sin.

That’s why Baekhyun was here, heels clicking on the cobblestone road. Not his first time here, but it was the first time he would work with a higher form demon. He was sixth form, aerial, and there was a storm brewing between his fingertips. Electricity sparked between his translucent crystal horns, which he didn’t bother concealing; he didn’t bother concealing the storm clouds in his eyes either.

The city wasn’t doomed. It was routine catastrophic flooding and storms, to remind them of who they were, these sinful people. There weren’t many of them on the streets tonight; they probably sensed the thickness of the air, heavy with the static of a coming storm. The coming storm that was Baekhyun. He grinned, a skip in his step as he made his way down the alley, and above him the storm clouds thickened and choked the night sky. Still, he didn’t cloud the full moon, letting its bright light wash across the old brick walls, illuminating his path to the city’s main basilica. And there, dwarfed by the iron gates with a petulant look on his face, was his partner for the night.

“You’re late,” said the other demon.

An aqueous demon, with sea green horns curled like seashells. Baekhyun was instantly infatuated. Especially because despite the contempt in his eyes, the other demon couldn’t hide his curiosity. He gave Baekhyun a once over and set his jaw with an annoyed hmph.

“I’m actually Baekhyun,” he said with a wink. “And you are?”

“Junmyeon,” the demon hissed. “Didn’t you read my file?”

Baekhyun snorted. “Why would I do that?”

Junmyeon closed his eyes, irritation washing over his features, but he said nothing else.

“Let’s get this over with,” he said, turning to enter the basilica.

And once he turned, Baekhyun had a full view of the back of his neck and the nine rectangular tattoos that lined the very middle, climbing from the base of his neck into his hair. _Nine._ Nine rectangles full of swirling patterns so tightly inked it looked like solid black. Junmyeon was a fucking _ninth form demon._ Okay, maybe Baekhyun should have done his reading, but then he thought that knowing that beforehand would have ruined some of the excitement. Yeah, he liked it better like this, body charged with electricity waiting to strike a few unfortunate spires from excitement.

“Ever done anything super catastrophic?” Baekhyun asked.

“If you’d read my file, you’d know,” Junmyeon growled.

“Oh, but it’s so much more exciting when I hear it first hand,” Baekhyun squealed, hopping past the doors Junmyeon had thrown wide open.

“Atlantis,” Junmyeon said curtly.

Baekhyun gasped, stopping mid-stride.

“ _The_ Atlantis?” Baekhyun asked, his voice quavering. “What did they do to get that kind of damnation?”

Junmyeon paused before the altar, looking up at the gilded columns, and his profile was silvered by moonlight. Baekhyun was definitely falling horns over heels for this demon. He also knew Junmyeon was trying to play it cool, but when a demon was responsible for a catastrophe of truly spectacular proportions, there was no way they wouldn’t be proud.

“They tried to find hell,” Junmyeon said softly. “Starting drilling until they reached the outer mantle. So we did them to favor of getting them a little closer to us by swallowing up the whole city.”

Baekhyun gulped. There was the smallest of proud smirks on Junmyeon’s lips, and Baekhyun… he was a sucker for smirks. Especially on angelic faces. Especially on ninth form demons. He bit his lip, a bashful grin on his face as he sauntered closer to the demon.

“And how was it?” he whispered.

“Almost…easy,” Junmyeon answered with a sigh, clearly lost in the memory of the destruction. “All that water was already sitting there, waiting to swallow the city. It had been _dying_ to flood those streets, but the Atlanteans were smart enough to invent ways to keep the ocean at bay. All I had to do was facilitate a little..” the demon trailed off, making a gesture with his hand to symbolize a climbing wave. His eyes twinkled in the moonlight, his smile turning into one of satisfaction.

Baekhyun sighed dreamily, looking out the window at his brewing storm. He ached for such destruction, but he was still young by demon standards, only newly inaugurated in his sixth-form-ness. Okay, so it had been a few hundred years, but that was _nothing_.

Imagining the flood of Atlantis had definitely put him in a destructive mood. And it didn’t help that the author of said destruction was hot as all hells, looking at Baekhyun with a curious glint in his eyes.

“This storm is feeling a little dry,” Baekhyun purred. “I was hoping you’d help me get wet.”

Junmyeon’s eyes widened, lips parted in what seemed to be a mix of shock and offense. Baekhyun tried not to look _too_ smug, but he was already feeling humidity seep into his storm cloud, a wetness that condensed itself on the palm of Baekhyun’s hand. Tch, all that show of being offended and yet Junmyeon still acted almost instantly. But it was _now_ that Junmyeon was taking a deep breath, feet planted securely on the basilica’s floor as he stood in the pool of moonlight, hand outstretched and eyes closed. The hair on the back of Baekhyun’s neck prickled in anticipation.

Nothing happened.

Junmyeon frowned. “Something’s not right.”

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun asked, holding out his hand to pour the water out in front of the other demon.

Junmyeon looked unsettled, taking a step back. His eyes flicked from the water pearled on the floor to the reverberating boom of thunder that shook the columns within the basilica.

“That wasn’t—” he started, shaking his head with worry in his eyes.

With a wince, he flexed his hand again, eyes flickering a clear, watery blue, but they flickered back almost instantly. Then an even stranger thing happened. A lightning bolt sparked between them, from the orb of lightning between Baekhyun’s horns to Junmyeon’s chest. The other demon shouted, but the electricity fizzled out almost instantly. Baekhyun frowned, then took a deep breath, except—

His lungs. He was a demon, he didn’t _need_ to breathe, and yet he felt like he was choking. No, not choking, _drowning._ They were filling with water, ice cold pain as the liquid ate through his lungs.

“Air, I need air,” he wheezed, stumbling forward.

Junmyeon stumbled away from him, eyes wide; clearly he’d already figured what was wrong, but when he opened his mouth to speak a lightning bolt sparked between his horns. The electricity spread across his body, a scintillating net that robbed him of his voice. His hands flew to his head, crying out when lightning flickered and flared from his horns to his toes, a cry that was echoed by the clap of thunder that reverberated through the basilica’s walls.

Junmyeon was him. Junmyeon was his power. Junmyeon was the storm.

And Baekhyun?

He was still drowning.

He struggled to breathe, reaching out to Junmyeon before he collapsed on his knees. He struggled to see, his eyes overflowing with tears, except they were not really tears because they tasted sweet like rain. He needed air. He needed Junmyeon, and he needed the storm building in Junmyeon’s lungs, the thick air that tasted of ozone and the promise of destruction, but he couldn’t crawl any closer, not when his lungs were primed to burst and he couldn’t see through his tears and—

A crackling touch. It jolted the water right out of him, enough for him to catch his breath and crawl into Junmyeon’s waiting arms. The electricity was sparking between them, a push and pull that only marginally relieved the pain in Baekhyun’s chest, but Junmyeon’s hand was on his jaw, guiding his face up until their lips met and _that—_

That was what Baekhyun needed. He clung to the other demon’s arms, whimpering when Junmyeon licked the seam of his lips. This pain was not pain, it was lust, turning his every nerve into a storm begging for humidity, something with which to satiate its thirst.

Baekhyun twisted until he was facing Junmyeon, unwilling to break the kiss even when Junmyeon pushed him onto the floor. They fit together perfectly, thigh between thigh, a molecule constructed for pleasure. Baekhyun slid his hands down Junmyeon’s back and settled them on his hips, guiding the other demon to hump his thigh. Junmyeon gasped, burying his face in Baekhyun’s neck as he rubbed himself on the other demon, his thigh dragging along Baekhyun’s dick with a friction that made Baekhyun keen.

“I can’t— I need you,” Baekhyun whimpered. “I can’t exist without you.”

Junmyeon grunted, hips bucking against Baekhyun’s thigh.

“You’re a storm, Baekhyun,” Junmyeon finally murmured, hands roaming across Baekhyun’s thighs. “We compliment each other but we don’t _need_ each other. You’re a tempest, my love. No one can tame the winds, just as no one can tame you.”

“Do you fuck as nicely as you talk?” Baekhyun whined, giggling when Junmyeon huffed.

The other demon didn’t answer; he pressed his hands to Baekhyun’s clothes until they melted off, pools of water that then began to curl and twist in the air. Baekhyun wasn’t as elegant. He hooked two fingers in the collar of Junmyeon’s shirt and willed the gusts to rip the clothes off him. Junmyeon shivered in his nakedness, but he smiled down at Baekhyun as he draped himself over the other demon.

“Let’s not use this first time as a measure of how good I am,” Junmyeon murmured, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the juncture of Baekhyun’s neck and jaw.

“Why’s that?” Baekhyun asked breathily, canting his hips up to meet Junmyeon’s already hard dick.

“I thirst too greatly for you,” he answered, slipping his tongue past Baekhyun’s lips.

As corny and cheesy as that was, it also _really_ turned Baekhyun on. Water still sluiced from him when he moved, but it was less with each grind of Junmyeon’s dick against his own. Still, it was not enough.

“I need—” Baekhyun whimpered.

“I do, too,” Junmyeon whispered against his lips.

The demon sat back, slotting himself between Baekhyun’s thighs. He ran his fingers along Baekhyun’s dick first, a touch as gentle as the first breeze that signaled a coming storm; his fingertips trailed down to Baekhyun’s hole, just a tease before he rubbed the head of his dick against Baekhyun’s hole and pressed in.

Baekhyun gasped, back arching as he scrambled for purchase on the stone floor. His body was both buoyant and heavy with storm winds, horns sparking and crackling with electricity as Junmyeon leaned over him with a groan. Junmyeon, who was dripping wet, water gushing off of him and spilling onto Baekhyun, onto the stone floor, mingling with the clouds until they grew thicker.

“Move,” Baekhyun moaned.

Junmyeon started to thrust, slow at first, until he found a rhythm that left them both panting and moaning and whimpering. Suddenly, this was not enough. Baekhyun needed to drink him, to taste him, to feel their bodies flush, so he pulled the other demon down and kissed him, fingers tangled in Junmyeon’s hair. _This_ was what he needed; the water that washed over him, that fed him until his storm clouds were gorged on Junmyeon’s wetness, begging for release.

With each thrust, clouds thickened in the basilica, a dense grayness that crackled and sizzled with lightning. Each of Baekhyun’s moans was accompanied by a clap of thunder, and above him, on the towering mushroom-clouds that billowed up to the basilica ceiling, a constant dance of blue lightning.

This was a storm that pummeled the earth, that beat on each brick and drummed against each roof tile and gorged the drains, an overflow that spilled into the streets, gusts that forced the whole city to bow down to it. This was a storm that brought mountains to their knees, that made the puny people remember their faith out of desperation. This was a storm that would break the sky upon the earth.

“Junmyeon, I—” Baekhyun gasped, nails digging into Junmyeon’s neck.

“I know,” Junmyeon murmured into Baekhyun’s collarbone. He made his way up Baekhyun’s neck, a trajectory of hot kisses and soft nibbles that left Baekhyun so strung up and tense that he could only whimper and let his head thunk back onto the floor. “Rain down on me,” Junmyeon whispered against Baekhyun’s lips, and with his next thrust he nibbled on Baekhyun’s bottom lip.

The storm coalesced, a roiling blackness above the basilica’s spire.

Junmyeon thrusted once more, sucking on Baekhyun’s lip, and Baekhyun…well, he _broke._

Accounts of the storm reported a lightning strike so big it lit up the sky like the sun, though all of these accounts were from thousands miles away. A lightning strike that ignited the city’s basilica and left the ruins a hotspot of electricity that crawled across the remaining stone blocks, flooded and fed by a cavernous underground lake. There were, in this city of sin, no survivors.

The city was no more.

—————

“You know,” a familiar voice said, “that’s not what rain down on me means.”

Baekhyun blinked and groaned, shielding his eyes from the moonlight that streamed in through the clouds. He was in a pool of water, and above him soared the remains of a familiar basilica.

“Semantics,” he muttered, throwing his arm down and wincing when it splashed.

An incredulous chuckle. “That’s not semantics, Baekhyun. Biggest lightning strike in the history of lightning versus enough rain to flood the country is a very big difference.”

Baekhyun finally cracked his eyes open, blushing when he sees Junmyeon smiling down at him.

“Oh.”

The memory flooded back to him and his ears grew hot, but that wasn’t enough to stop him from brushing his fingertips along Junmyeon’s bare thigh. The other demon’s cheeks pinked and he playfully smacked Baekhyun’s hand away.

“Come on,” Junmyeon said, hoisting Baekhyun to his feet. “They’re waiting for us.”

Baekhyun crashed into Junmyeon’s chest, then stayed there with a giggle, nose pressed to the crook of Junmyeon’s neck. But wait—

“They who?” he asked, pulling back enough to rest his lips against Junmyeon’s cheek.

“Jongin and Kyungsoo.”

Baekhyun gasped, then choked. Very smooth. Junmyeon pulled a face, twisting away from Baekhyun’s coughs.

“You mean the ninth form couple that almost destroyed half a continent when they mated? _That_ Jongin and Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun squeaked.

“Yes, and now you’re also one half of a ninth form couple, so get moving before you accidentally destroy something you shouldn’t,” Junmyeon huffed, snaking an arm around Baekhyun’s waist.

Baekhyun stumbled along with Junmyeon, giddy as he touched the back of his neck. He felt the previous six rectangular bars, but above them… yes, an additional three bars, still tingling from their newness. He almost lost his footing, giggling when Junmyeon’s grip tightened.

“I didn’t know you could jump three forms like that,” he murmured.

“In theory, Jongin and Kyungsoo shouldn’t have come out of that mating as ninth forms either,” Junmyeon said. “They were both sixth form, so it should have been a country level catastrophe, not continent level. It was only confined by several of us ninth forms who were alerted in time.”

“You’re so smart,” Baekhyun hummed, pressing a sloppy kiss to Junmyeon’s cheek.

Junmyeon tried to look annoyed, but the smile spread on his lips anyway.

“There’s a lot I can teach you,” Junmyeon murmured, rubbing his nose against Baekhyun’s.

“I can’t wait to learn,” Baekhyun cooed back, hand pressed against the coolness of Junmyeon’s neck as they kissed.

“I hate to break up the lovefest but we really need to escort you guys back to hell,” said a husky voice.

“I don’t hate to break it up,” another voice muttered. “Come on, we have to go.”

“Kyungsoo,” the husky voice said, sounding almost disappointed. “Be nice. You were just like that when we—”

Kyungsoo, who was short and absolutely gorgeous, glared up at the other demon. Who had to be none other than Jongin, also stunning, and giving Kyungsoo the most tender, loving look.

Baekhyun looked up at the sky, which was a brilliant blue. Gross. He squinted up at a tiny cloud, grinning as it burbled into something bigger, something monstrous, something so beautif—

“Hell! Now!” Kyungsoo squeaked.

“Buzzkill,” Baekhyun grumbled, bowing his head.

“Behave,” Junmyeon hissed.

“Only if you promise I’ll get to wade in your waters once we’re back in hell,” Baekhyun said with a grin.

Junmyeon’s cheeks pinked, but the demon smiled.

“I guarantee you I’ll be erecting your storm clouds,” the demon answered.

Yeah, they were _perfect_ for each other.


End file.
